The Orb Of Youth
by Rin and Miku Twins
Summary: The morning of the Tekken cast was off to a bad start, could it get any worse? Nina picks up an orb that could change each fighter's fate forever. (I suck at summaries, read to find out what happens!)


_**A/N: I came up with this idea a while ago and thought it would be funny. I don't have much to say right now so I'll stop. Please R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or the characters, only the idea.**_

Morning dawned on the lovely city of Nagoya in Japan, signalling to many that it was time to wake up and begin daily chores and jobs. This applied for almost everyone, except for the Mishima Hotel, which housed fighters from all over the world. Most of them had flown in last night, so jet lag was infecting nearly everyone with the wrath of tired.

The King Of Iron Fist Tournament was what all the fighters were here for, each fighter wanting that big 100,000,000,000 dollar prize which would be given to the victor without hesitation.

But of course you knew that already.

Lets get to the real plot of this tale.

"ALRIGHT, WAKE UP LOSERS!" Heihachi's voice echoed through the halls of the hotel, even smashing through the doors and breaking the glass elevator.

"Oh my god, Grandpa..." Jin sighed, coming out of his hotel room and peering over the balcony. "Look at the mess you've made, you idiot."

"Well, so-rry!" Heihachi said mockingly. "If you're so pissed about me waking you up then go send a complaint to the freaking police."

"Shut up." Jin said, now noticing the different fighters exiting their hotel rooms, most of them rubbing their eyes or holding their heads. He noticed Raven, Yoshimitsu, and Kunimitsu silently sneaking behind Heihachi, getting ready to assassinate him. "Grandpa." He murmured.

That was all he needed. Heihachi spun around, knocking two of his three assailants on their backs and sending a punch flying at the third one's face.

"EXCUSE ME!" Someone shouted from a nearby hotel room. "YOU DISTURBED MY PRECIOUS SLEEP! MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Heads turned to the open door of the room, staring at the blonde girl who was standing there. It was, of course, none other than Lili De Rochefort. The crowd of fighters talked amongst themselves, wondering how a girl like that could silence a group of over 50 people.

"Your father won't be hearing about anything, you little-" The last word was muffled by the murmur of the crowd.

"DAMN YOU!" Asuka Kazama yelled, running quickly through the parted mob and slapping Lili right in the face.

Lili gasped, holding her face, and then countered, engaging Asuka in what seemed to be a fight to the death.

This seemed to be a cue to fight, because the hotel just went berserk.

Nina Williams was outside, coming back from her early morning walk to get the mail. She still had no idea what was in the package that was addressed "To Anna Williams." She kept turning it over in her hands, and shaking it to see if it was a gun, or a knife, or even candy. She walked a few blocks before finally deciding to open the package. "_If it's for Anna, then I guess that gives me the right to open it too._" Nina thought while opening the package, smirking while she did so.

It was a sphere about the size of a basketball, the design see through so it was showing all the mechanisms. There seemed to be a glowing orb in the center. Nina was confused. Why would anybody send her sister this piece of garbage? It was then when she noticed a small tag, taped overtop of a hole that probably lead straight to the shiny orb. The only writing on the tag was "Lift the tab and look in."

Nina was even more confused. "What the hell even is this thing?"

She shook it, and decided whatever Anna wanted with it wasn't good. She attempted to smash it, but unfortunately, to no success. Instead, the recoil of her throw somehow pushed her right up to the ball on the ground.

"I guess one look wouldn't hurt." She said while examining the orb on the ground.

She lifted the tab, and looked into the orb.

There was so much noise in the hotel that no one noticed a little purple orb roll right through the doors and to the middle of the room. It was almost stepped on by Kazuya, who was furiously backing up while throwing punches at Heihachi.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE SOMEONE DIES!" The orb shouted, silencing everyone almost exactly how Lili had done. Everyone in the hotel stopped, all of them turning towards the orb.

"Is it just me, or does that sound extremely like Nina?" Anna asked, moving closer with her foot extended as an attempt to kick it, if it were Nina.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU-"

"Ohhhhh, so it is Nina!" Anna laughed. "What happened to you? Why are you a little ball of crap?" A few people laughed.

"Okay, so I looked into this little orb that was addressed to you, and suddenly, I'm inside it!" Nina yelled. "I can't get out, but if you kick the orb, I possibly could get out."

"Lies." Anna said. "It's probably just a microphone. Come on then everyone, let's put her someplace where she won't get killed and continue with our day."

As everyone walked away to attend to their duties, Anna walked up to Nina.

"I guess you can't compete in the tournament." She taunted. "I'll see you when I win. By then I might decide to turn you back."

Nina swore at Anna under her breath.

Later that day, Steve, Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, and Lili walked up to Nina.

"What do you want?" Nina snapped, making Lili jump and then frown.

"We just want to say that we believe you." Xiaoyu smiled. "It doesn't look very comfortable in there, and we're making a little 'team' to get you out of there as fast as we can. We're the only members so far, but I'm sure that there will be more..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Asuka storming up to their group.

"LILI DE ROCHEFORT!" Asuka shouted.

"What is it?" Lili yawned, staring at her nails lazily. "_Oh. This one's a bit messed up. I'll have to go get it fixed._" She muttered under her breath, and sighed.

"I...want to join your group." Asuka said.

"That's all? I thought you were gonna slap me or something." Lili said lazily.

Asuka slapped her.

"Happy?" Asuka said.

"Don't try that again." Lili said. "I didn't sleep enough last night."

"Of course you can join us!" Steve said, shoving the two girls away from each other. "Do you have any leads on how to let her out of there?"

"There's always that button." Asuka said, pointing to a small button on the top of the orb. "I saw it when Anna was about to kick Nina."

"Let's try it, then!" Hwoarang happily said. He gathered everyone around and pressed the button. The group disappeared in a flash of light.

_**A/N: So there it was! Please tell me how you liked it, R&R! It will get more interesting, I promise :3**_


End file.
